Trying something new
by MarlboroLite
Summary: Faberry one shot, there isn't a specific timeline as it's mostly just smut for smut's sake. Quinn attempts to persuade Rachel into doing something daring.


**Note: A one shot that I had written a while back, I forgot it was on my computer until this evening. I hope you all enjoy it, reviews, good or bad are encouraged, good because they make me happy and bad because I like to know what I can improve on.**

Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters, and this is not for profit.**

Quinn paced as swiftly as she could, having just left History class, hoping to catch Rachel who would be leaving English, the class was located on the opposite side of the school, so Quinn had to rush if she hoped to catch Rachel before she made her way to Glee rehearsals.

Quinn considered running, but she didn't want to reach Rachel, only to turn up looking like a hot mess, so she decided to walk at a brisk pace, hopefully saving her from looking too rough, although she was well aware that Rachel had no objection's to Quinn looking messy, but this was usually a result of Rachel's actions.

Quinn had made it to the Arts building, she listened carefully as she rushed forward, hoping that Glee rehearsals hadn't started, she couldn't hear any music, although she could hear the drama club practicing for a play, over enthusiastically, someone seemed to be very loudly trying to recreate a British accent, it did not sound good.

Turning the corner, she approached the music room, she could hear loud chatter and Mr Schuester, trying to gather the attention of everybody in the room, Quinn really hoped that the noise wasn't a result of one of Rachel's suggestions, which never seemed to go down well in Glee, and often ended in animated arguing between the members.

She stopped short of the door, and peeped through the glass, as inconspicuously as she could, she was unable to see the back row of chair's, so she couldn't be sure, but by the looks of things, Rachel wasn't there, which was unusual, although it had only been a few minutes since after the normal rehearsal time, so it was entirely possible that she was late.

Quinn decided to wait at the corner, assuming that Rachel would walk directly into her path, she was planning to lure Rachel away from Rehearsals, that was if she could persuade her, she was hoping that Rachel would catch the drift of her thought process, it should be enough to entice her to skip Rehearsals.

Earlier that day, Quinn found herself getting more and more sexually frustrated during History, she hadn't the slightest idea as to why, she just couldn't seem to keep her mind from wandering, perhaps the fact that the lesson didn't seem to capture any one in the classes attention was behind it, but she had spent the good part of an hour, imaging a number of scenario's in her head, which in hindsight was a terrible thing to do, she had never possessed a great amount of self control when it came to Rachel, so even the slightest suggestive thought would only end in her dragging Rachel to some location, and having her way with the girl, of course being stubborn Rachel would resist and protest, refusing to be late for classes', and that would only make Quinn try even harder to persuade her, Rachel would act as though she wasn't so submissive that she would immediately give in to Quinn's persistence, but her protests were often in vain, as a result her perfect punctuality was compromised, but it was made worth her while.

Quinn could hear the echo of footstep's around the corner, and she hadn't considered that Rachel could of chosen out of two routes to the music room, she peered around the corner and sure enough, the small brunette was strolling along, coming from the direction that Quinn hadn't thought of, so the only thing she could hope to do, was drag Rachel away, before she was seen through the window, by somebody inside the room.

Rachel stopped a few feet away from the door, she ran her hands over her clothes, straightening out the crease's that were only ever apparent to Rachel, even though her sense of style was questionable, she was rarely messy, and very well presented, there really wasn't any need for her to adjust anything.

Taking the opportunity of Rachel standing out of the sight of everybody in the room, Quinn darted out, wrapping her hand around the girls wrist, and yanking her swiftly away from the door.

Rachel looked up, recognising the sound of Quinn giggling, and seeing the amusement on the taller girls face.

"Quinn, why did you do that?!" Rachel exclaimed, not seeing the funny side of it.

"I wanted to talk to you." Quinn answered, laughing softly still

"Well a simple gesture, to get my attention would of sufficed." Rachel stated.

"I couldn't risk letting anybody see you, or my plan would of failed."

"What plan?" Rachel asked

Quinn tapped Rachel on the nose, smiling widely. "Come with me and you will find out." she mused.

"We're supposed to be in glee Quinn, and where exactly would I be going with you?"

"I'm not sure about the where yet, but that's a minor detail, trivial even, it doesn't matter too much, but I want you to skip glee with me." Quinn smiled through the sentence, her hazel eyes animated, long lashes fluttering gently.

Rachel was dumb struck by her beauty for a moment, she did love to see the girl smile like this, and would comply with almost anything to keep that bright smile on her face, to see her thick lashes fluttering down at her, she was completely head over heels, epic romance movie, grand orchestra playing love lorn string and piano music, in love with the girl.

"Quinn we can't just skip glee, and what about my perfect attendance record, would you really want to be the person responsible for ruining it?" Rachel tried to reason with her.

"Glee is extra curricular, it won't affect your attendance, we go there by choice, not obligation, well we are obligated, but you know what I mean." Quinn smiled, her fingers were now playfully twisting the end's of Rachel's hair

Rachel struggled to think of a counter argument, she had never skipped a class before, and she had only been absent from glee for a few days when she was less then pleased with Mr Schue giving her solo away to Tina, and she had been enticed into working with that retched man Sandy.

Quinn could see Rachel mulling over thoughts in her head, her face scrunched up, she must have been trying to produce another reason that could stop her from skipping.

"C'mon Rachel, be daring, skip with me, we're both late already, its just like going out when your grounded but your allowed out for certain events, missing your curfew and staying out anyway." Quinn spoke, whilst nudging Rachel's arm playfully.

"I've never been grounded before, and I don't have a curfew as I always ensure that I return home from wherever I may be at an acceptable hour." Rachel smiled at her, seeming to think that her impeccable behaviour would affect the argument.

"That doesn't matter, it was just an example, just this once, skip with me, please?" Quinn pouted to the best of her ability, making doe eyes at her girlfriend.

Rachel's resolve had officially broken upon seeing the adorable pout adorning Quinn's face.

"Okay, fine, I'll skip, but just once, and you have to practice with me twice as long to make up for what we missed today."

"It's a deal, let's get out of the hallway, Coach Sylvester often walks around the hallways in-between classes looking for students that are loitering to victimise, if she catches us, given her strong dislike for both of us, we're going to be in a lot of trouble." Quinn chuckled at the thought of her ex-cheerleading coach catching them and chastising them for being idle.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and began pulling her along with her, towards the exit of the hallway.

"Where are we going to go?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure, I haven't worked that part out yet, lets improvise."

"Okay, well we should at least get away from the school building, there is less chance of us being caught truanting." Rachel spoke, her voice low.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Quinn replied.

"Seems like I'm better at skipping than you and I've only been participating for two minutes." Rachel said, smiling to herself, her voice still low.

"There's no way you are better at this than me Berry, I managed to skip classes all the time, and I still get amazing grades, oh and why are you speaking like that?"

"Yes well when I'm on Broadway, my grade's won't be important, Julliard are hardly going to request that I complete a series of complicated algebraic equations during my audition, and I'm talking like this because we are sneaking, you speak quietly but audibly when you are trying to remain covert." Rachel answered, her voice taking on the ambitious tone it often does when she talks about her future in the performing arts.

"Covert? Really? Your such a dork." Quinn replied, to the girls statement, smiling because whilst it was a completely dorky, she still thought it was the cutest thing that Rachel was so committed to not getting caught whilst they were on their little adventure.

They were far away from the building now, and they came to a halt.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have a location mapped out as part of my plan, I was more focused on the _activities_ we'd be engaging in." Quinn smiled mischievously.

"Your lack of planning is appalling. Your intentions however are interesting." Rachel laughed at her choice of words, their thinly veiled reference's were always amusing, "Okay, typically what locations do people who skip classes frequently visit?"

"Uhh, I used to spend a lot of time at the football field when I'd skip - OH! Under the bleachers, let's go!" Quinn finished her sentence slightly more enthusiastic than she had intended.

"Under the bleachers, isn't that a cliché?" Rachel asked.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, her eye's darkening, she bit the bottom of her lip shyly, trying to distract Rachel's ever busy mind, and get her to focus,

Rachel was staring at Quinn and she had forgotten her trail of thought, something about not having to play a part in typical high school cliché's and- Quinn's gaze concentrated, she sighed deeply, and flicked her eyes from Rachel to the bleachers and then back again, Rachel seemed to be staring at her lips, and Quinn let out a sigh and dragged the girl toward the bleachers, crawling underneath and bringing the girl down with her, she flipped Rachel so that she was laying flat on her back.

"Quinn I'm going to get grass stains on my sweater" Rachel mumbled out, her nose scrunching a little bit at the thought.

"So, I'm going to be honest, the sweater is ugly, and it won't be tragic if it does get ruined."

"I am aware of your thoughts about my choice in sweater's however I'm more concerned about the questions that will be raised."

"So say you fell over, considering the way you march across campus like a woman on a constant mission, I'm sure that no one will doubt the likely hood of you falling down."

"I'll have you know that i have excellent co-ordination and i seldom fall-".

Quinn silenced her with a kiss, one of her hand's cupped Rachel's cheek, Quinn flipped her leg over the side of Rachel's body, straddling the girl lying down, without breaking the kiss.

She captured Rachel's bottom lip between hers and began sucking on it gently, she pulled back, opening her eyes, seeing that Rachel's eyes were still clamped shut and she was puckering her mouth slightly, waiting for Quinn to kiss her again, Quinn was staring at the girl below her in adoration, and when Rachel finally opened her eyes, seeing that Quinn's head was slightly titled to the side, her bright hazel eyes, staring down at her, she blushed slightly.

"Ever since I suggested skipping, you've been looking at me dazed, with sultry come-fuck-me eyes, I finally get you alone and all you can do is complain about grass stain's and talk about balance. You Miss Berry, are an enigma." Quinn cooed, to the girl beneath her.

Rachel dropped her jaw in mock horror, and swallowed deeply. "Come-fuck-me eyes?! I was not. I was just lost staring into those beautiful eyes are yours Fabray." she finished her sentence with a smile.

"That's sweet Berry…but don't try and deny it, I know that look, I am like the definitive guide to the looks of Rachel Berry." Quinn replied with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes, her attempt to cover up her embarrassment with compliments didn't work as well as she thought it would, and Quinn was definitely right about recognising her expressions.

Quinn leaned back in, capturing Rachel's lips in a kiss, Rachel kissed back hungrily, linking both of her arms around Quinn's neck, Quinn moved her hands over Rachel's body, letting one rest against her abdomen and the other at the exposed skin of Rachel's hip, she used her thumb to brush small circles against it.

The two locked in a soft kiss, their lips sticky, opening and closing against each other, tongues peeking out of their mouths and swiping at each other.

Quinn broke the kiss, leaving Rachel panting beneath her, she moved her mouth so that it was level with Rachel's collarbone, and began planting kisses in an upward direction, she gently bit at the skin on her pulse point, sucking on it and repeating the same action on various place's of the brunette's neck, Rachel hisseed at the sensation, wrapping one hand around Quinn's neck, pushing her into her neck, encouraging her to continue.

Quinn's hands slid underneath Rachel's sweater, roaming upwards until they were cupping Rachel's breast's through her bra, she began to squeeze them, aggressively, digging her nails into the supple skin, Rachel cried out beneath her, arching her back so that her breast's were pressing against Quinn's palms.

Quinn licked the shell of Rachel's ear, whilst kneading her breast's in her hands, and Rachel was gripping the girls back, running her hands across its length.

Quinn sat up, sliding her hands back out from Rachel's shirt, she let out a loud huff.

Rachel, struggling to open her eyes fully looked up at her, She could feel Quinn fiddling with the bottom of her sweater, and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, desperately.

"I hate your sweater." Quinn spoke flatly.

"Huh?" Rachel chocked out confused.

"I hate your sweater, it sucks, I can't take it off, all the way obviously, and there is no way I can manoeuvre my way underneath it." Quinn puffed out.

"Your right, you can't take it all the way off, but didn't you just manage to manoeuvre your way into it?" Rachel asked, still confused.

"No, I mean, I can see your hard nipples showing through your sweater, and I really really want to run my tongue over them, and lick them, but I doubt that I can get my head underneath there."

Rachel gasped at Quinn's words, not used to hearing her talk so bluntly.

"Couldn't you have found a more tasteful way to convey that sentence Quinn?"

"Yes, however" she slipped her hand quickly past the waistband of Rachel's skirt and underwear, she ran two fingers up the length of the girls wet slit, Quinn leant down to whisper breathily in Rachel's ear "I doubt that you would be this wet, if I kept it pg-13."

The seductive tone of Quinn's voice along with the feel of her fingers caressing her, made her whimper.

"Your supposed to whisper sweet nothings, not talk like that." Rachel choked the words out.

Quinn removed her hands from Rachel's skirt, leaning down so that her chest was pressed against Rachel's, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, just inches away from Rachel, so that she could see, and purposefully licked them clean, snapping her eyes shut and moaning at the taste as she ground her hips into Rachel, who was squirming beneath her, Rachel's eyes grew wide at the sight before her eyes, and she had to clamp her bottom lip between her teeth violently, to keep a throaty moan from escaping.

Quinn's hands travelled back down under Rachel's skirt, where she cupped her, giving a firm but quick squeeze that sent tingles all over Rachel's body.

Quinn put her mouth to Rachel's ear again, breathing hot breaths against it, "mmm...Rach you taste so good," she mumbled into the brunettes ear.

The wetness between Rachel's legs was increasing, with every word that Quinn breathed out, but even the slightest word with a suggestive implication was driving Rachel's senses wild.

"Quinn please, just, when you talk like that, it's too much." Rachel pleaded with the girl.

"Okay, I'll be quiet, you talk." Quinn told her sternly, whilst rocking her hips against the girls beneath her.

"What?" Rachel manage to stutter out.

Quinn looked deeply into wide brown eyes, that seemed glazed over with lust, she lowered her mouth so that it was hovering over Rachel's. "You talk, I want you to tell me, _exactly_ what you want me to do, how you want me to do it and how good it feels." Quinn spoke the words in a low seductive voice, and Rachel could practically feel the vibrations of them against her lips, the bottom still clenched firmly between her teeth.

"I-I, you know what I want and…how I want it and…please I just." Rachel's words and sentences were reduced to rambling, and she couldn't believe how composed Quinn was, because Rachel herself was so turned on, that she could feel herself shiver with anticipation every few seconds.

Quinn pressed an open mouthed kiss at the base of Rachel's throat. "I'm aware of exactly where my hand's and mouth could be, where you want them, but I want to hear you say it." Quinn's lips brushed against Rachel's throat with every word.

Rachel swallowed nervously, and nodded her head, complying to another of Quinn's commands.

"Okay…" Rachel began, trailing off, hesitantly.

"Tell me what you want baby." Quinn encouraged her.

"I..want you to, push my sweater up over my breasts and…" Rachel trailed off again, she had never thought of herself as bashful up until this moment.

Quinn complied before Rachel could even finish her sentence, taking both her hands and shifting the top until it was bunched up at her neck, Rachel's tanned abdomen was exposed, and her rosy nipples were erect. Quinn licked her lips eagerly at the sight, hoping that Rachel's next request would come soon.

Rachel gasped at the cool air against her now bare midriff, and her eyes fluttered open to see Quinn staring intently down at her chest, her tongue licking across her bottom lip, the anticipation evident, Rachel felt a wave of heat wash over her body, as she observed Quinn observing her.

" now, could…I mean, you should.. I want you to suck my nipples" Rachel stuttered and stammered, and before she could even think of the embarrassment, Quinn had taken her nipple into her mouth and began swirling around it in circles with her tongue, she pursed her lips around it and began to forcefully suck it into her mouth, Rachel arched her back upwards, her breast's pushing further into Quinn's mouth, she tangled her hands in Quinn's hair, gripping a fistful of it. Quinn moaned against her nipple and the wetness of her mouth, and the feel of her tongue against it, made Rachel moan loudly.

Quinn's free hand glided over Rachel's taut stomach, to reach up and grab her other nipple between her fingers, she began rolling it gently, whilst her mouth was still working on the other.

Rachel's breathing was so laboured that her chest was heaving heavily and it felt like someone had sucked the air out of lungs, she couldn't catch her breath and her felt her centre clench, trying to release the tension that was tightening between her legs.

"Bite me, please." Rachel murmured the words.

Quinn's teeth grazed over the nipple gently at first, then without warning her teeth clamped down and bit hard on the hard bud.

Rachel groaned, lowly, and the control made her confidence grow, "Again, bite me again" Rachel moaned out, louder now.

"mmmmm" Rachel audibly moaned.

She began inhaling sharply, as Quinn nipped, repeatedly.

Rachel bucked her hips up into the girl, and released the hand that had been threaded through her hair.

"Stop, I want you to lick down my stomach now, slowly okay?" Rachel was at the stage where she was becoming less and less shy as the ecstasy of Quinn's touches overwhelmed her.

Quinn released the nipple from her mouth, with a pop-ing sound, and Rachel could see the passion in her eyes, she was enjoying this just as much as her. To Quinn hearing Rachel speak like this was incredibly hot, it made her heart flutter wildly in her chest, and her skin was white hot, and she was having trouble keeping it together, because wanted to relieve the pulsing ache in between her legs, and the feeling of her arousal spreading all over her wasn't making it easier.

Quinn slipped her tongue out of her mouth, and using the tip of it, beginning just underneath Rachel's breasts, she began dragging it against the toned skin, that was sticky with sweat, her tongue dragged down as slowly as possible, and she half wanted to skip this, and let her tongue drag across Rachel's centre, because she had tasted impossibly good earlier, and she was craving that taste, she wanted to fill her mouth with it.

Quinn's tongue had just about reached Rachel's navel, and she dragged her tongue around it in circular motions before letting her tongue dip into it, which caused Rachel to whimper and thrust her hips up into her.

Quinn stopped, her tongue swiped from side to side at the hem of Rachel's skirt, and she awaited her next command anxiously.

Rachel noticed Quinn stop, and realised that she had to tell her what to do next, Quinn's demanding that she do this was turning her on more than she thought it would, and she couldn't be more glad that she told her to do it, because it felt so good.

"Don't pull down my skirt, just, just lift it up and put your head under it, I want you to kiss along the inside of my thighs." Rachel's voice had taken on a sultry tone, and Quinn quickly did as she was asked, shimmying her way down Rachel's body so that she could slide her head under and skirt, and begin to plant kisses against the supple skin of her thighs, the warmth of the skin there made her lips tingle, and the further upward she planted these kisses, the more moisture she could feel against her lips, and she would lick out at them in between raining these kisses, relishing the taste.

"Grab my thighs and dig your nails into them, push them far apart and press your mouth against the front of my panties." Rachel didn't plead, she told Quinn, and Quinn obliged, sinking her nails into each thigh and prying them apart, she now had a clear view of Rachel's red lacy underwear, which was soaked through and she early pressed her mouth against Rachel's centre, letting the tip of her tongue dip out a little to taste her.

Rachel rolled her hips forward, expecting Quinn to continue from there, but instead Quinn pulled her head back, lightly blowing on her, eliciting a growl from her, the sound of the growl travelled through Quinn's body, stopping between her thigh's and causing a strong throb that made her flinch and moan loudly.

"I want your tongue inside me, now." Rachel practically barked, thrusting her hips forward.

Quinn, pulled Rachel's underwear down to her knees, allowing her access. She wanted to tease Rachel some more, "I couldn't hear you, say it louder…" Quinn said sternly.

"I want to feel your tongue inside me, now!" Rachel growled at her, loudly.

"Beg me," Quinn said bluntly.

Rachel was livid now, her chest heaving, her bottom lip clamped between her teeth, her whole body bright red and flushed, her arousal spreading down her legs, and the pulse pumping in between her legs, was making her whimper.

"Please, just…please baby…I _need_ to feel you….badly…" Rachel trailed off, struggling to find words.

Quinn had expected that she could hold out longer and make Rachel plead more but the desperation and the want in Rachel's tone was enough, more than enough for her to oblige the girls request.

Quinn slipped her tongue deep inside Rachel, she felt tight around her tongue, and she began sliding her tongue in and out, slowly.

"_Ohgod_…yes…more please." Rachel pleaded with the blonde who was doing magic things with her tongue.

Quinn began to thrust her tongue roughly into Rachel, she pushed her hands underneath Rachel's hips, lifting them up, so that her tongue could slide in further, and Rachel was groaning uncontrollably, her back still arched upwards.

Quinn freed one of her hands, bring it up to Rachel's sex, she dragged her thumb through the wet, heat there and began to rub swift circles against her clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Rachel began hissing.

"Please don't stop, oh god, Quinn don't stop!" she pleaded with her girlfriend.

Quinn wouldn't dream of stopping now, not when Rachel was this close, and she could feel Rachel's inner walls tightening around her tongue, making it hard for her to move it, so she had to push through with force, making Rachel cry out, grabbing at the back of her head, and rolling her hips against Quinn's head, buried between her thigh's.

Rachel couldn't think of another word to say, her mind was swimming and she felt dizzy, then tension built up so tight that she thought she would explode, she was rolling her hips furiously searching for release, when Quinn withdrew her tongue, flattening it, she licked straight against Rachel's clit, and Rachel's climax overwhelmed her, her eyes clamped shut, she had a fistful of Quinn's hair gripped tightly in her hand, and she knew she could be vocal, but the low guttural groans she was releasing were loud and frantic, until they were reduced to small breathless whimpers, and her body was still shuddering with ecstasy, she could feel waves of pleasure still shooting down her spine, until they had slowed and her body went lax, releasing Quinn, she fell back flat against the grass, panting heavily.

Quinn was rubbing the inside of Rachel's thighs soothingly, whilst the brunette recovered, she adjusted her skirt and underwear for her, and crawled back up to kiss Rachel, chastely.

Rachel's eyelids were heavy and barely open, her deep brown eyes barely visible, she forced them open to look at the blonde next to her, who was propped up on one elbow, smiling at her, Quinn let her hand rest on Rachel's stomach, and nuzzled her neck.

"See I told you its much more fun when it's not pg-13." Quinn smirked, at her girlfriend who still looked out of it.

Rachel gave a gentle nod back, smiling, when her brain was fully functioning again, she would have more to say on the matter, but for now this would do.

Quinn sat up, checking her watch, to see the time, there was only 10 minutes of Glee rehearsals left, she was taken aback by how time they had spent under there, and she felt inwardly proud that she was able to keep up the teasing for so long, not as long as she wanted, but she wasn't typically a patient person, so it was an achievement.

"Rach, we have to go, there are only 10 minutes remaining for us to go and adjust ourselves in the bathroom, and get to our next class." Quinn informed her girlfriend.

"Okay…I uh, don't think I can get up.." Rachel blushed

Quinn was grinning now, proud as ever, she gave herself a high five, which was a geeky thing to do, but damn she deserved it.

"I'll help you up, and I'm sure your legs will be fully functioning in a few minutes." Quinn answered through a wide smile.

She extended her hand to Rachel, helping her out from underneath the bleachers, Rachel stood up, wobbling and had to lean on Quinn's shoulder for support, they slowly walked back towards the building, hoping to make it back before the students exited their classes, because they were both a mess, their hair was wild and out of place, clothes creased, and Rachel was right she did get grass stains on her sweater, one of her over the knee socks had slipped down to her calve, and she looked like she had just had a fight with a grizzly bear in the woods.

Rachel always had spare clothes in her locker, in case she got slushied, so she could change out of the grass stained sweater and skirt, into something clean. Quinn didn't look as bad, she would only need straighten out her clothes, and comb the big knot forming in the back of her hair where Rachel had been tugging on it for about half an hour straight, but other than that she should be fine.

"Cliché's are fun." Rachel mumbled, absentmindedly.

Quinn chuckled, and added a "Yep." pop-ing the p at the end.

"You didn't get a chance to…y'know." Rachel added.

"Y'know? After what just went on have you really gone back to vague references?" She laughed out loud, "and no I didn't, but I'm sure you will find a way to make it up to me." she smiled at Rachel.

"Well in casual conversation, I don't think its necessary to be so blunt." Rachel said informatively.

"I promise to make it up to you too." She added.

"Good." Quinn smiled widely.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna skip Glee rehearsals tomorrow?"


End file.
